Désobéir
by DameLicorne
Summary: Automne 1997. Les Mangemorts contrôlent désormais le Ministère de la Magie. Percy Weasley sait désormais que sa famille a raison. Que Harry Potter a raison. Mais comment réussir à reconnaître ses torts devant eux ? Et, surtout, comment réagir dans ce nouveau monde, si contraire à ce en quoi il a toujours cru ?


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

* * *

 **1\. Un monde sans espoir**

Après un dernier regard à l'horloge posée au centre de son bureau, Percy Weasley rangea soigneusement les parchemins sur lesquels il était en train de travailler dans les dossiers correspondants. Depuis que les Mangemorts avaient pris le Ministère, deux mois plus tôt, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de faire du zèle.

À vrai dire, il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter les lieux pour de bon et retourner chez ses parents. Mais il savait trop bien à quel point il y serait mal reçu. Lorsqu'il croisait son père dans les couloirs ou les ascenceurs du Ministère de la Magie, celui-ci faisait systématiquement mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Pourtant, cette fois, le jeune homme n'avait plus le moindre doute. Sa famille avait eu raison de croire Harry Potter. Même si, du coup, Harry et leur engagement irréfléchi dans l'Ordre du Phénix les mettait tous en danger. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs, par la même occasion.

Il sentait bien qu'il était surveillé. Comme plusieurs autres sorciers, d'ailleurs. Sans surprise, il avait remarqué que son père l'était aussi. Et que leurs potentielles interactions l'étaient encore plus, lors des rares moments où ils se croisaient. Ce n'était sûrement pas à l'intérieur du Ministère que Percy pourrait se rapprocher de lui !

Percy laissa soigneusement ses dossiers en évidence sur son bureau. De toute façon, il était dorénavant interdit d'emporter du travail du Ministère chez soi. À moins d'être soi-même un Mangemort, puisqu'eux avaient désormais tous les droits.

Et ça, devenir un Mangemort, ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui. On le lui avait proposé, à demi-mots. Percy avait fait de son mieux pour cacher son effarement. Il était bien conscient du fait qu'il était risqué de ne pas aller dans le sens des nouveaux maîtres. Mais pas question de devenir un Mangemort et de suivre ce fou de Voldemort ! Et risquer de tuer un membre de sa famille ?

Percy avait toujours été quelqu'un de très franc et très droit. Il ne supportait pas le mensonge. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, peut-être, il s'était mis à mentir. Il avait prétendu qu'il devait réfléchir et, surtout, qu'il n'était pas courageux du tout et vraiment pas doué avec les sortilèges. La sorcière avec qui il discutait lui fit alors remarquer que ces qualités n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires pour faire un bon Mangemort, et il n'avait plus su cacher son effarement, qu'elle prit pour de la pleutrerie.

En enfilant sa veste, Percy soupira. Depuis qu'il était entré au Ministère, il n'avait jamais eu de poste aussi bas. Et franchement, le Département des Transports Magiques ne l'avait jamais fait rêver. Encore moins le recensement des différents modes de transport sorciers et des moyens d'y accéder. Il s'inquiétait de ce que les Mangemorts voulaient faire de ces informations. Mais y avait-il seulement un moyen de les contrer ?

Les couloirs et les ascenseurs du Ministère étaient particulièrement mornes, par rapport à autrefois. Rares étaient ceux qui se sentaient de discuter, du moins autrement qu'à voix basse. Percy n'avait pas vraiment d'amis en ces lieux mais, auparavant, il échangeait volontiers quelques mots avec ses collègues. Depuis que le pouvoir avait changé de mains... comme la plupart des autres, il préférait faire profil bas et se contenter de simples signes de tête.

La sortie du Ministère était aussi un moment éminemment désagréable. Tout comme l'arrivée, le matin. Passer par des toilettes, non mais quelle idée, franchement ! Percy en ressortit avec un air particulièrement pincé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Franchement, cela n'allait plus pouvoir durer ainsi bien longtemps. Il se sentait piégé dans une situation détestable qu'il n'avait jamais voulue.

Le jeune homme était tellement exaspéré que, exceptionnellement, il fit une entorse à ses habitudes. Au lieu de se diriger ves le hangar d'où il avait l'habitude de transplaner pour rentrer chez lui, il partit à pied à travers les rues moldues. De toute façon, quelle importance de transplaner d'un endroit ou d'un autre ? Il avait vraiment besoin de marcher. Non, décidément, il ne se sentait absolument pas en état de rentrer chez lui directement.

De toute façon, son petit appartement était très loin d'avoir la chaleur de la maison de son enfance, que ses parents avaient bizarrement nommée Le Terrier. Il l'avait loué contre un loyer modeste à un sorcier du Ministère. Cet appartement était en plein quartier moldu d'une petite ville du pays de Galles, mais d'autres sorciers habitaient le coin et il y avait quelques commerces à proximité où Percy pouvait faire ses courses en monnaie sorcière.

Percy avait d'abord été très fier de son indépendance durement gagnée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre réellement qu'il regrettait la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées. Et comment se réconcilier avec sa famille, alors qu'il avait eu tort vis-à-vis d'eux ?

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme parcourut plusieurs rues londoniennes sans vraiment remarquer son trajet. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Il n'allait nulle part en particulier, et pourrait facilement transplaner vers chez lui quand il le désirerait. Percy ne faisait pas attention aux autres passants. Il ne portait, heureusement, pas de chapeau sorcier sur la tête, et n'enfreignait donc pas le Code du Secret Magique... auquel il ne pensait même plus, tant il était préoccupé.

Brusquement, il fut interrompu dans ses pérégrinations. Un couple venait de sortir d'un magasin juste devant lui, sans regarder si quelqu'un venait. Percy faillit s'indigner haut et fort. Mais ils étaient partis dans la direction opposée avant même qu'il ait vraiment eu le temps de réagir. Agacé, le jeune homme souffla et regarda autour de lui, afin de voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué quelque chose et compatissait à ses malheurs.

Ce n'était pas le cas et cette constatation augmenta sa frustration. Désorienté, il ne savait plus où aller, et hésita à rentrer directement chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas transplaner en plein milieu des Moldus ! Se tournant vers le magasin d'où étaient sortis les deux malotrus, Percy remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une librairie. Brusquement pris de curiosité, il décida d'y entrer.


End file.
